Satan (The Black Pillars)
|-|Illusory Appearance= |-|True Appearance= Summary Satan is the Neverworld incarnation of the Adversary, the original demonic spirit who rebelled against God. This Satan is the incarnation of all beliefs of him being an evil, treacherous, deceitful monster. So he's not a nice fellow all up. Satan mainly rules over the Hell layer, which he conquered after absorbing several other Neverworld incarnations of the Devil. Appearance Satan hides his appearance with an illusion of an angel of light, to trick others into thinking better of him. His true appearance however reveals his corrupted demonic nature. Personality He is driven by hate against humanity and a desire to obtain vengeance against God and usurp his throne. However, he can hide this rage and hatred behind a well mannered and seemingly good-natured persona. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Satan, The Adversary Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Male Age: Billions of years Classification: Neverworld Lord, Archdevil Birthplace: Hell (a layer of the Neverworld) Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Abstract Existence (is the embodiment of an idea of the devil), Immortality (types 1, 3, 4 and 8, reliant on humanity's belief in him, and to a degree Alaya), Non-Corporeal (as a Phantasm, Satan is a living idea / story, and any ability that cannot affect an idea / story will simply pass through him without affecting him in any way), Regeneration (Low-Mid naturally, True-Godly via Alaya will reject any changes to his being that it deems "unnatural", restoring him to his original state, including if he is erased on Alaya's own level), [[Conceptual Manipulation|Conceptual ] Absorption (like all Neverworld Lords, Satan is capable of "consuming" other compatible "ideas" conceptual beings into himself, gaining their power, abilities, and belief), Teleportation (can teleport to Hell or anywhere within Hell), Fire Manipulation (can summon and control Hellfire at any location, which burns the soul and cannot be extinguished naturally), Plot Manipulation (his existence is a story and he can enforce his own “story”, and the “story” of his attacks / abilities successfully hitting and damaging / working on the opponent, as well as the “story” of him successfully avoiding their attacks), Durability Negation (Hellfire burns all it touches to ash, regardless of the material's physical durability. Only powerful magical defenses can stop it), Soul Manipulation (his mind hax affect the soul directly, can burn and destroy souls with Hellfire), Acausaliy (type 1 at least, due to his connection to Alaya, he will continue to exist in his natural state even if the past is changed, and unnatural changes made to him throughout space-time will be undone), Weapon Mastery (extremely skilled with his Trident), Air Manipulation and Ice Manipulation (his wing beats can send forth icy winds that can freeze people solid in an instant), Sealing (can seal people anyway in the 9 circles of Hell to be tortured for eternity), Pain Manipulation (his Trident is imbued with the idea of an eternity of torture in hell from the billions of people that have ever believed in, or even considered that idea - this pain is effective even if the Trident does not directly hit the target, and will amplify pain caused from blocking its strikes), Mind Manipulation (can extinguish all emotions in a person's soul, making them completely apathetic to the point of being unable to summon the motivation to move, or corrupt them into serving him), Summoning (of other demons and evil souls), Existence Erasure ("vanished" several sorcerers and their attacks with a gesture), Power Nullification (made Sorcerers unable to use their powers in his presence), Reality Warping and Spatial Manipulation (reality warped Hell, changing its landscape and dimensions, extended space to make it impossible for an enemy to get near him), Transmutation (transformed several Sorcerers into dead trees), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Concept Manipulation , Existence Erasure and Law Manipulation (has a conceptual resistance to flame, broke free of the narrative structures The Authority of Humanity imposed on the Neverworld, can resist being erased from the Everworld by the AoH, can resist other plot and concept hax through the strength of his own plot/concept) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level '(wields complete control over the Neverworld Layer of Hell, which is the size of a quarter of the Earth, and caused earthquakes greater than anything seen in human history to occur across all of Hell from sheer rage), can ignore durability in several ways 'Speed: Supersonic Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Multi-Continent class Durability: Likely Multi-Continent level '(should scale to his AP) 'Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless. Range: Hundreds of kilometres Standard Equipment: His trident Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Holy based Magic can ignore his durability to a small degree. Being regenerated through Alaya will restore him to the original idea of what he is, wiping his memory and removing any powers he had gained that were not a result of humanity's belief in him (however, he maintains power, abilities and belief gained from conceptual absorption) Feats: *Caused all of Hell to suffer from earthquakes greater than anything ever recorded in human history simply by allowing his rage to show through his illusion. *Was able to affect Pro with both his Trident's conceptual pain manipulation and his soul corruption abilities, albeit not on a level that was able to incapacitate Pro with pain, or compltely corrupt him to Satan's side. For reference, Pro was able to maintain his mindset and goals (though he was still driven partially insane) even after staring into the centre of Chaos and hearing the music of the Court, and recovered his mind completely within a few minutes. Note: Satan could actually defeat Nyarlathotep in battle if the two were ever to fight, due to having a higher levels of belief from the Everworld. However this does not scale to AP, as it uses a specific mechanic of the verse Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Linx Rifelson (Gyrohem) Linx's Profile (Note: Linx was using a limiter to be on Satan's level, though his Dragon Katana was still 5-A. Satan's True-Godly regen was restricted. Base form Linx pre-epilogue vs base Satan. Speed equalized) Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Demons Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Summoners